50 States Oneshots and Short Stories
by emerege
Summary: So I decided to use my OC's, the states, and make some one shots! Rated T because I am paranoid. Requests welcome! On hold.
1. List of States

So I have noticed that there aren't really any stories about the states. So I decided to make 50 OC's and write some oneshots! Note: All of them have the last name "Jones", like their "brother" (America). This first chapter is more of a reference section and short description of the state. I will update the chapter whenever I introduce a new character. The only thing that I have decided ahead of time is the genders of the state, and I made it so that there are a equal amount of boys and girls.

Alabama -Boy

Alaska-Girl

Alaska has blue eyes and brown hair. Her human name is Allie. She isn't really bothered by the cold at all, and she is very adventurous. She isn't really all that close to any of the other states, but she and Canada get along very well.

Arizona -Girl

Arkansas -Girl

California -Girl

Colorado -Girl

Connecticut -Boy

Connecticut has blue eyes and dark brown hair. His skin is tanner than that of any of the other New England states. He needs glasses, but usually opts to wear contacts instead. His human name is Connor. Massachusetts sometimes calls him "Connie", but this annoys him and none of the other states do it. He appears to be 16 or 17 years old. Connecticut is pretty rich, and he has two homes: a large apartment in Hartford, and a house in Mystic. He drinks a lot, but he doesn't usually drink enough to get drunk. He has a habit of driving buzzed, and therefore has a lot of run-ins with the the police. He is known to bribe his way out of a ticket. He, along with Massachusetts and the other New England states, gets along with the Italy brothers very well, as many people in his state are of Italian heritage. Because of this, he has a shorter version of the curl.

Delaware -Boy

Florida -Girl

Georgia -Girl

Georgia has brown hair and light brown eyes. Her human name is Savannah (A/N: I thought of the name before I remembered that that's a city in Georgia so... yeah. That worked out.). She is very friendly, but very protective of her family.

Hawaii -Girl

Idaho -Boy

Illinois -Boy

Indiana -Girl

Iowa -Boy

Kansas -Girl

Kentucky -Boy

Louisiana -Girl

Maine- Boy

Maine has very dark reddish-brown hair and light gray eyes. He resembles Massachusetts, but appears to be only 15 years old. He wears glasses.

Maryland -Girl

Massachusetts: Girl

Massachusetts has dark gray eyes and red-orange hair. Her hair is very short, with an ahoge(representing Cape Cod). Her human name is Madison, but most people call her "Maddie", and the other states usually refer to her as "Massa" or "Massie" as her name is so long (but she prefers Massa or even just Mass because England used to call her Massie (she still can't stand England)). She appears to be 17 years old. She loves baseball, and is very proud and rebellious. She is a tomboy. She has a rivalry with New York, but they are pretty friendly towards each other when it isn't baseball season. She is a terrible driver. She gets offended easily and gets very defensive. Her Boston Accent only comes out when she is getting angry. She has a pet Boston Terrier that she named Quincy (after John Quincy Adams).

Michigan -Boy

Minnesota -Boy

Mississippi -Boy

Missouri -Boy

Montana -Boy

Nebraska -Boy

Nevada -Girl

New Hampshire -Girl

New Hampshire has long, blonde hair that she usually braids. Her eyes are brown. She appears to be 16 years old. She and Vermont are close friends, and they look alike. New Hampshire loves nature and spends most of her time in the forest. She is very kind, and will always be happy to show you around or give you a tour of a hiking trail. She loves art, and the walls of her home are covered in nature sketches. She has had a crush on Vermont for a very long time, but keeps it a secret as she is scared of how he would react. Although New Hampshire has no pets, whenever she finds an injured animal, she will take it home and nurse it back to health until it can go back to the wild. She has been known to do this with anything from a sparrow to a baby bear.

New Jersey -Boy

New Mexico -Girl

New York -Girl

North Carolina -Boy

North Carolina has blue eyes and blonde hair. His twin is South Carolina. He is slightly less attached to the Confederacy. His human name is Colton. He appears to be 16 years old

North Dakota -Girl

Ohio -Boy

Oklahoma -Girl

Oregon -Boy

Pennsylvania -Girl

Rhode Island: Girl

The youngest appearing of the New England states, at only 14. She has honey-brown hair that she keeps in a bob cut, and light lilac colored eyes. Her human name is Rose. The other states usually call her "Rhode" because her name is so long. Rhode Island loves the beach and swimming. She spends most of her time on the island of Newport. She loves nature, and can often be found going on a walk down a beach. She looks up to Massachusetts as an older sister. She loves to go fishing in her spare time, although she always does catch and release. She owns a 15-foot sailboat, and practically lives on it.

South Carolina -Girl

South Carolina is a pretty girl with blue eyes and medium length blonde hair. Her human name is Cathryn. She appears to be 16 years old. Her twin is North Carolina. She and her twin are very close with each other. She was the first state to meet the Confederacy and the two became very close during the Civil War. Because of this, she was furious when he died.

South Dakota -Boy

Tennessee -Girl

Texas -Boy

Utah -Boy

Vermont -Boy

Vermont has dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. He is close friends with New Hampshire. He loves nature and winter. He skis almost every day in the winter. He is one of the few people who can actually see/remember Canada, and the two get along pretty well because of this.

Virginia -Girl

Washington -Boy

West Virginia -Boy

Wisconsin -Girl

Wyoming -Boy


	2. Massachusetts and England (two stories)

One Shot One: Young Massachusetts and England: A Summary

A chibi Massachusetts pulled her hair back in to a pony tail, and then in to a bun. She covered her hair with the hood of her cloak and sighed. _Maybe the next town will like me better._ Everywhere that she went, Massachusetts was chased away or threatened because of the color of her hair. The puritans who had settled there believed that those born with red hair were children of the devil. Ever sense she could remember, she had just been running from town to town, trying to find somewhere that wouldn't cast her out. _It's stupid. How would they even know if I kept my hair like this all of the time?_ She thought smugly.

"There she is! There's the witch!" Massachusetts looked behind her. It was the group of boys who had chased her from the village she had passed through almost an hour ago. They began throwing rocks and anything else that they could find at her, so she ran away. "DEMON! DEVIL WORSHIPER! WITCH!" They were screaming at her, chasing after her and still pelting her with rocks. She tripped over a root and the boys caught up with her. The biggest boy kicked her when she tried to stand up and she let out a sob.

"You aren't a very tough demon, are you?" He jeered. Massachusetts continued to sob. The boys laughed and continued to to throw stuff and kick her.

"Alright now, go home. I think the girl's had enough." A man's voice said, and the boys looked up, startled. Then they ran away. Massachusetts scrambled to her feet and began to run off, but the man grabbed her by the edge of her cloak. She looked at him, terrified.

"I'm not a witch, I swear! I can't swim, I've never spoken to the devil! Please don't kill me!" Massachusetts sobbed. The man raised his large eyebrows.

"Kill you? Why would I do that?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"All of the other people call me a witch because of my hair." Massachusetts whimpered. "They always chase me away from their towns."

"You don't have a home?" The man asked, crouching down to look her in the eyes. Massachusetts nodded. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. What is your name?"

"Massachusetts." She mumbled.

"Really?" The man looked surprised. "Did you know that that's what many people are calling this colony?" She shook her head. "Well, my name is England."

"England? Isn't that the country that all of the grown ups are from?" Massachusetts asked. England nodded.

"Yes. I am a country, and I believe that you are a colony. You might grow up and become a country one day yourself!" England said, smiling. "Why don't you come stay at my house? I live there with my younger brother, America, and his friend Virginia. You'd be welcome there." Massachusetts nodded.

"I'd like that very much, thank you!" She said, smiling for the first time in a very long time. England lifted her up on to his horse and then he climbed on.

**. . .**

A while later, they got to England's house. It was a rather large two-story house. A young boy with blue eyes ran outside.

"Mr. Engwand!" He shrieked. England hopped off of the horse, and lifted Massachusetts off with him. "Who's that?" The boy asked.

"Hello America. This is Massachusetts, she's going to be living with us and Virginia now."

"Really? HEY, VIRGINIA!" America shouted in to the house. A girl with a long, light brown braid stuck her head out of an upstairs window.

"What!?" She shouted down.

"THIS IS MASSACHUSETTS! SHE'S GOING TO STAY WITH US NOW!" He shouted back, pointing at Massachusetts.

"Please, don't shout to each other! Talk to each other face to face like civilized people." England exclaimed. America looked at his shoes.

"Sowwy Engwand." He said. England's face softened.

"It's alright America. Just try not to do it again." The three of us walked in to his house. Virginia ran over to Massachusetts and grabbed her had, shaking it.

"Hi! My name's Virginia! You're Massachusetts right?" She asked.

"Hello, yes, that is my name." Massachusetts mumbled.

"Why are you wearing that hood? You should take it off." Virginia told her, and then took the liberty of pulling off the hood for her. Virginia smiled. "You have pretty hair." Massachusetts smiled back._ I think I'm going to like it here._

**. Time . Skip .**

The date was December 16, 1773. A young Massachusetts, now 12 in appearance, had cut her hair and disguised herself as a boy so that she could help the rebels. She was still furious at England for the Boston Massacre, and this was her chance to get revenge. That night, the other rebels were going to dress up as Indians, and then they were going to dump the tea in to the harbor and burn the ships. _Hah. You like tea, right Iggy? Let's have a little tea party!_ She thought, grinning maniacally. "Hey, boy. We're going to go now, are you ready?" One of the rebels asked her. She nodded. Massachusetts had made her skin and hair darker with charcoal, and they had given her a costume to wear, although she had fashioned herself a shirt of sorts so that she wouldn't be exposed. The rebel laughed when he saw that. "Don't worry, boy. You'll grow out of that shyness." She nodded, and ran to catch up with the rest of the group. They were able to board the ship, and then they got right to work, throwing the heavy boxes of tea overboard. "Want some help with that?" A familiar voice asked Massachusetts as she struggled to lift one of the smaller crates. She spun around, it was America with Connecticut by his side. She smirked.

"Yeah, thanks." She took one end while Connecticut took the other. America, however, grabbed his own box. At this point, America seemed to be around 14 or 15, and Connecticut was around 12 like Massachusetts. They threw the boxes overboard and admired their work.

"Hey, boys. We're leaving now, hurry up. Do you want to get caught by the redcoats?" One of the rebels asked. The three of them shook their heads and ran back to the smaller boats that they had arrived on. The three of them ran back to Massachusetts's small house, laughing all the way. Once they were there, they all got cleaned up, and the two boys decided to stay the night. The next morning, Massachusetts was woken up by someone pounding at the door. "MADISON! OPEN UP THIS INSTANT!" She heard a voice shout. _Aw, shit._ It was England.

"Uh, Massachusetts?"Connecticut asked. "You going to get that?" America walked in to the room as well.

"Yeah, little sis, Iggy sounds pretty pissed off." America said. Massachusetts nodded.

"I was kind of hoping that I would have a little more time to come up with an excuse." Massachusetts said, pulling on a dress and a bonnet to cover her short hair. She then walked to the door and opened it, coming face to face with an infuriated England. He stormed inside, slamming the door behind him, which shook the entire house.

"What the HELL was that? Why would you and your rebels even think to do something so incredibly STUPID and WASTEFUL!" He shouted at her. She flinched, but stared him right in the eyes.

"The redcoats have practically invaded this city. They make our lives a living hell, or do you not remember the massacre? Then your government goes and taxes the tea. That's so stupid!" Massachusetts yelled back. "It's not like we just decided to do it out of the blue or anything!" England sighed at this.

"Well, I just thought I'd warn you that my boss is not going to be very happy about this at all. Good day." England stormed out again.

"Huh. Well, I should probably go." America said, hugging Massachusetts. "Bye, sis."

"I'm going to go too. See you later." Connecticut said, and the two of them left.

**Um, yeah. I'm going to continue this in another chapter, which might be up later. **


	3. Massachusetts and Rhode Island Filler

**I decided to keep the last oneshot as a oneshot, so here's a little filler/apology for not updating.**

Rhode Island and Massachusetts Drabble

Massachusetts was sitting in her room, all by herself. Ever sense the shot heard 'round the world, America had asked her to stay with him for her own protection, along with most of the other colonies. _This is so damn stupid! I can take care of myself! I may look like I'm only thirteen, but I'm almost 200 years old! _That had been around two months ago. Suddenly, Massachusetts doubled over in pain. _Another battle? But it's the middle of the night! A siege maybe?!_ Massachusetts could feel the pain whenever her state was being attacked, but in the past she had had some sort of warning.

"Massachusetts?" It was Rhode Island, knocking at her door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Rhode. Thank you for asking." Rhode Island sat down on Massachusetts' bed.

"I wish the war was over." Rhode Island said, tears in her eyes.

"We all do." Massachusetts agreed. "It's late, you should get to bed." Rhode Island nodded but didn't move a muscle. Massachusetts sighed.

"Would you like to sleep in here tonight?" Rhode Island nodded as she climbed under the quilts. Massachusetts blow out blew out her candle and hugged her, letting her fall asleep in her arms. Massachusetts tried to fall asleep myself, ignoring the pain from the battle.

**That ends this little oneshot. Feel free to request anything!**

** Also: AmeBel is my Life, your request will be up later today or tomorrow.**


	4. South Carolina and The Confederacy

**Request for AmeBel is my Life for something with the Carolinas in it. Also an idea I've had for a while. The focus of this is the Civil War, and the Confederate States of America. I am not trying to offend anyone, I cannot stress that enough.**

Lincoln? Don't make me laugh! That man is a sorry excuse for a president. Oh, they're serious? He's really in charge of the country? Well, that's IT! That is IT! I'm going solo. If anyone wants to join me, you can.

It took them a while, but they did. I'm South Carolina, by the way. In January, a ton of my siblings joined me. It was a little bit after that when it happened.

I was just walking through the woods, my twin insisting on coming with me even though he hadn't seceded yet. So North came with me, and that's when we saw HIM. The little boy in the uniform. He looked kind of like America, with the same ahoge, except his hair was brown and his eyes were a dull green. He was wearing a gray uniform that looked like it was for an army. My brother looked at me, eyes bright.

"Do you think...?" He didn't finish the question, but what he was asking was clear. Was the Confederacy really a country now? I walked over to the little boy.

"Hello. What is your name?" The boy looked at me, a huge smile on his face.

"Hello, ma'am! My name is the Confederate States of America, but you can call me Confederacy." I smiled back, trying to hide my excitement.

"Are you by yourself?" He nodded, smile fading. "Would you like to stay with me?" The boy nodded, smiling again. "Well, alright then. Come on, lets go home and get some dinner. Are you hungry?" He nodded once more. "Alright then, lets go."

* * *

We were a year or two in to the war. The Confederacy grew up faster than a normal child. He looked like he was eleven or twelve, and he wanted to help his country. He wanted to join the army, as did my brother and the other boys. I was trying to do my part by putting together bandages for the nurses to use, but I couldn't focus as Confederacy was following me around EVERYWHERE.

"Please South? Please? I won't die, I can't! It's not like I will be fighting or anything, I'm too young for that. I just want to be a drummer!" He begged, hugging me.

"Listen." I snapped. "It is just as dangerous for you out there as it would be for anyone else. You are still a young nation, and although you can't die out there, you could still be seriously hurt. Do you want to get shot?" He was silent. "That's what I thought."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. No means no." He sighed, looking down.

"Fine." He said, but I could tell he wasn't going to give up quite yet.

"Okay, tell you what. I'll let the other boys decide. They probably should know what's best for a young boy like you, right?" He looks up at me eagerly and nods.

"Thank you South!" He exclaims, and then runs outside.

* * *

"It's over. We lost."

That's all I can think about. The Confederacy is hugging me, sobbing, a kid scared to die. We both know that he will, and he's terrified. If there's anything worse than dying, it has to be knowing that you're going to die, and that it will happen any minute now.

And then it does. He stops sobbing, and he goes limp.

A few days later, we have a small funeral. He's buried in his uniform, but I keep his hat. I still have that hat.

**Okay, this was going fine and then I had no idea how to end it. Someone give me a specific request that is happy. Please stop me, I don't know how to write happy stuff! GAAHHHH!**


	5. New England Prank 1

**Okay, this is the result of getting bored. The characters are the New England states, as I put the most time in to thinking up those characters. Also: Thank you for over 100 views, I know that might not seem like much but this is my first ever fanfic, and I really appreciate it!**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rhode Island asks. It's a fair question. I'm Maine, nice to meet ya. So my siblings and I are all going to go out on my sailboat. It's so much bigger than Rhode's, so we can all actually fit in to it. But the sky is pretty gray looking, and the surf's getting a bit choppy. But I wave the comment aside.

"Nah. We've all been out in worse than this." I point out.

"I haven't!" New Hampshire exclaims. "I think I'll stay ashore." Vermont nods in agreement. I sigh. Those two are the only ones not on the coast, so they ended up hating boats. Losers. Massachusetts rolls her eyes at me, like "can you believe these guys?"and I laugh. W

"Fine, you two can stay here. It'll be just the four of us." Connecticut says. Rhode Island opens her mouth to protest but Connecticut shakes his head. "Not you too, Rhode. You live on Newport Island, you own a boat, you have no excuse!" Rhode Island sighs in defeat.

"Yeah, If you two are too scared, you can stay ashore." Massachusetts smiles wickedly. I catch on immediately, she has a plan.

Fifteen minutes later, we have successfully guilted New Hampshire and Vermont on to the boat, but they're huddled together in the cabin. Which is good, more time for us to plot our prank.

"Okay, who's gonna take one for the team?" Massachusetts asks. "Remember, last time, I was the one who ended up completely covered in hermit crabs, so someone else this time." I chuckle at the memory, that was a good prank that we played on America.

"I'll do it. It'll be fun! Besides, getting soaking wet is nothing compared to being covered in hermit crabs." Rhode Island volunteers. She straps the harness on and then pulls her tee-shirt on over her swim-top.

"Now to lure them out..." Connecticut sighs. Massachusetts smirks.

"I'll get them." She says confidently.

"How?" I ask.

"How do you think? I'll bribe them!" She exclaims, pulling out a brown paper bag filled with

Oh god

Chocolate chip cookies. The weakness of any New England state. "And that's not all!" She says, pulling out a box of cider donuts. I laugh and take a donut.

"I give it two, maybe three minutes, before they smell it and come out." Rhode Island giggles. Sure enough, they come out pretty soon and Vermont reaches for a cookie. Massachusetts slaps his hand away.

"Only if you two stay out here." She says. They sigh in defeat and sit down, grabbing cookies. I smirk at Rhode Island and she nods. She walks to the edge of the boat and sits down, feet dangling over the side. The moment we go over a slightly bigger wave, she falls off.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! RHODE!" New Hampshire shrieks.

"THIS WAS A BAD IDEA. WE SAID THAT THIS WAS A BAD IDEA AND IT WAS INDEED A BAD IDEA!" Vermont shouts. Massachusetts and Connecticut are cracking up, and I am too. I pull Rhode Island back on board, and she's giggling.

"Wha...? THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Vermont yells.

"It was very funny!" Rhode Island laughs.

"I thought you were going to drown!" New Hampshire cries. We laugh again.

"Lighten up!" Connecticut says. Vermont finally cracks a smile.

"Alright, it's a little bit funny." He admits. New Hampshire grabs a cookie and sighs.

"Just don't do it again." She smirks.

**DONE! I WROTE SOMETHING HAPPY! I AM PROUD. I liked writing this, so I might do more pranks, thoughts? Remember: Requests are always welcome, and don't be afraid to request new characters. My only request: TRY to be specific in your request. I'll try to update again this weekend.**


End file.
